Viper Helios
Viper Helios (original version ) is a red and black dragon-like Bakugan and is Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. He was later upgraded to Cyborg Helios, then Helios MK2 and finally Infinity Helios in Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Viper Helios is a mean spirited dragon-like Bakugan. Spikes cover its arms and shoulders while hardened rumpled skin protects its legs from attacks. Horns point in both directions to defend its head. Colossal wings allow Viper Helios to fly avoiding attacks. It uses its fire breathing ability to melt oncoming artillery. Its long tail is used to fend off opponents during a battle. Viper Helios evolves into Cyborg Helios. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Viper Helios was a Vexos Bakugan and he tries to capture all the 6 Bakugan that saved Vestroia. Viper Helios enjoys having Bakugan to battle and obeys every command from Spectra. He was first seen fighting Blade Tigrerra and Nemus. He defeats Blade Tigrerra who saved Nemus's life, and captured her. Later, he uses Tigrerra's defeat and capture to taunt Drago in a battle. When the Resistance, Spectra, Lync, and Gus are stuck on Earth, it helped Spectra capture Dan's Bakugan Drago with a forbidden card. It faced Apollonir in a rematch against Dan but was beat easily even with Metalfencer. Professor Clay turns him into a Cyborg Bakugan to become the ultimate Bakugan. He was upgraded into Cyborg Helios and later Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Void Stream (Melt Stream): Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Core ''': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * '''Nova Spiral: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Nova Defenser: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Maximum Quasar: Adds 300 Gs to Viper Helios. ; Forbidden Ability Cards * Nova Blazer X: Brings the opponent's power back to its base level and adds 700 Gs to Viper Helios. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Omega: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. Game Thus far, Pyrus Viper Helios in normal red color whereas in the anime, Helios is a combination of black and dark red. Instead it was only been released for Pyrus in the BakuSteel Series. Pyrus Viper Helios' (Normal red coloring) have been released in some Gundalian Invaders: BakuTriad sets, but were hard to come across. Trivia * This is the only form of Helios to have a Fusion Ability. * This is the only one of Helios' forms to be completely natural with no mechanical body parts. * He was never called Viper ''Helios in the series by Spectra. * Helios is the Greek Name for the Sun God Gallery Anime Viperheliosballform.png|Viper Helios in Ball Form (Closed) Viperballopen.png|Viper Helios in Ball Form (Open) heliosbakuform.png|Viper Helios in Bakugan form heliosandmetalfencer.png|Viper Helios merged with Metalfencer File:Viperhelios metalfencer.jpg|Viper Helios merged with Metalfencer heliostappear.PNG|Viper Helios' first appearance in '''New Vestroia' Bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals 0016.jpg|Viper Helios with Spectra Screenshot-369.png|Viper Helios breaking through Nemus' shield heliostigrerra.PNG|Viper Helios grabbing Blade Tigrerra helioscore.PNG|Viper Helios using Burst Core to block Nemus' attack heliostquasar.PNG|Viper Helios using General Quasar maximumquasar.png|Viper Helios using Maximum Quasar voygestream.png|Viper Helios using Void Stream novablazerx.png|Viper Helios using the Forbidden Ability Nova Blazer X File:Nova_blazer_x.jpg|Viper Helios powered up with Nova Blazer X heliosvsdrago.png|Viper Helios fighting Neo Dragonoid heliosvsapollonir.png|Viper Helios fighting Apollonir heliosvsdragozoom.png|Viper Helios tied up in battle with Neo Dragonoid heliosattackbydragocore.png|Viper Helios attacked by Neo Dragonoid's Strike Dragon ability attakapollonir.png|Viper Helios attacked by Apollonir's Maximum Pyrus ability Helios ability.jpg|Viper Helios using General Quasar and the Fusion Ability Omega File:Viperhelios00.jpg|Viper Helios fighting in Alpha City heliosandspec.png|Viper Helios and Spectra fighting in Alpha City subedit 2010-09-12 19-34-15-92.png|Viper Helios in a brawl with Neo Dragonoid and Ingram scanned by a Gauntlet gastyh.JPG|Viper Helios in a brawl with Neo Dragonoid scanned by a Gauntlet MaxusViper.png|Maxus Viper Helios in the japanese ending of New Vestroia Viper Helios scanned by the gauntlet.PNG|Viper Helios scanned by the Gauntlet File:Spectra_Screen.JPG|Spectra and Viper Helios on the Intermission Screen File:Viper_Helios_SI.jpg|Viper Helios on the Intermission Screen File:Viperhelios04.jpg|Viper Helios in Ball Form with Spectra 103.jpg|Viper Helios in Ball Form talking to Spectra ep_5_2.png|A portrait of Viper Helios Game File:BK_CD_ViperHelios.jpg File:ViperHelios-pyrus-j.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in original color scheme File:Viperhelios-pyrus-n.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Viperhelios-aquos.jpg|Aquos Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-subterra.JPG|Subterra Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-haos-n.jpg|Haos Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Viperhelios-darkus-n.jpg|Darkus Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Bakusteel.jpg|BakuSteel Pyrus Viper Helios File:Forest_viper_helios.gif|BakuFlip (reverse) Ventus Viper Helios File:!BdWyogQB2k~$(KGrHqUOKjkEq5UJorjkBK4iy_owFw~~_12.jpg|BakuCrystal Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-steel.jpg|BakuCore Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-aquos-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Aquos Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-subterra-solar.JPG|BakuSolar Subterra Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-frost.jpg|BakuFrost Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-ventus-frost.JPG|BakuFrost Ventus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-aquos-frost.JPG|BakFrost Aquos Viper Helios File:DSC02193.JPG|Clear Viper Helios (Gundalian Invaders) File:!ByiDIh!!mk~$(KGrHqF,!iUEw5jcrqRWBMSIpUf1L!~~0 35.jpg 80CAB23238.jpg 80CA506H6K.jpg Helios special color jp poster.JPG|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color viperheliosjp.JPG IMG_1190.jpg Hex Viper Helios.jpg|(Hex) Viper Helios Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (40).jpg File:Picture_115y4srrt.png PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (6).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (22).jpg Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (2).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (4).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (5).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (17).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (18).PNG Others File:Viperhelios0.jpg|Viper Helios in New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Viperhelios-p.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-p.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-dark-ca.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-ca.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in normal color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-ca00.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in normal color Image 320 240 (62).png|Helios in Bakugan form image_320_240 (59).png|Pyrus Viper Helios Bakugan Dimensions pyrus viper helios.png|Pyrus Viper Helios Screenshot-261.png Pyrus V-Helios Stats.PNG|Viper Helios in Bakugan Dimensions VH.png|Darkus Viper Helios in BD HVHelios.png 428px-Clear_Viper_Helios.jpeg Aquos_ViperHelios.png Clear_ViperHelios.png Darkus_ViperHelios.png Haos_ViperHelios.png Pyrus_ViperHelios.png Subterra_ViperHelios.png Ventus_ViperHelios.png Aquos_ViperHelios_Open.png Clear_ViperHelios_Open.png Darkus_ViperHelios_Open.png Haos_ViperHelios_Open.png Pyrus_ViperHelios_Open.png Subterra_ViperHelios_Open.png Ventus_ViperHelios_Open.png Aquos_Evo_ViperHelios.png Darkus_Evo_ViperHelios.png Haos_Evo_ViperHelios.png Pyrus_Evo_ViperHelios.png Subterra_Evo_ViperHelios.png Ventus_Evo_ViperHelios.png Aquos_ViperHelios_Closed.png Clear_ViperHelios_Closed.png Darkus_ViperHelios_Closed.png Haos_ViperHelios_Closed.png Pyrus_ViperHelios_Closed.png Subterra_ViperHelios_Closed.png Ventus_ViperHelios_Closed.png Darkus_ViperHelios_Evo_Open.png Darkus_ViperHelios_Evo.png Reference Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evolution Bakugan